


Beauty In The Break Down

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Revelations, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt 2. Will is incredibly ill and figures out that Hannibal is the Ripper, but he's too ill to do anything about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In The Break Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medievalsorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medievalsorceress).



> I hope everything is clear and I make it sound like I hope it does! Thank you for deciding to read my story! =)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Will wakes for the first time chocking on something he cannot see, something lodged down his throat. His vision is a blur and his thoughts are worse. A hovering figure seems to stop his coughs, Will does not know how. His throat is dry and scratchy when he tries to talk. Something like,

 

“This will help you sleep.” Comes from nowhere in particular and Will’s body already felt heavy, his thoughts morphing into grey skies and dirty trees. Will is dreaming again or has this become his reality. Never awake never asleep; blood covering every inch of him, of the images around him.

 

There was something important he needed to remember, something he had figured out but what was it? _What was it?_ Will couldn’t remember his brain was too fogy, too disoriented- that’s right he was _insane_.

 

The woods are darker then Will remembers, with no moon as a guiding light. The empty spaces filled up of fog and blackness. The sort of blackness that scares you in the middle of the night because someone could be standing there waiting for you and you wouldn’t know until it was too late. Until they have reached out sharp claws and has consumed you. Keeping you in that blackness until you have become it, until you are that thing in dark corner waiting to consume the life you still wished you had.

 

There are no birds chirping in these woods, no soft crunch of small animals running about. It is just Will and this empty feeling in his chest like he has lost something. Lost what? A thought? An object?

 

“I think I’ll eat your heart.” A soft ominous voice calls out to Will who stands alone turning his head to the side. A black figure stands by tall and all bone.

 

“I think I’ll eat your heart.” It whispers reached out from behind Will to place its claw covered hand over Will’s chest. It’s razor sharp claw digging into the tender flesh. Will can feel the pain but he cannot scream, he is silenced, and no sound will come.

 

“Who are you?” Will more thinks then says he has no voice.

 

“You know who I am.”

 

Will is fading.

 

~*~

 

The second time Will wakes he feels more aware. The details lost in his vision but he can feel the pressure on his hand, the warmth soothing him. His throat feels better and he can breathe through it properly. It must be the drugs, Will thought. That’s why he felt this way, as if his body was light and fuzzy, why his throat no longer irritated him.

 

“Will, you’re awake.” Hannibal’s voice makes it way to Will ears as if it were on delay. Hannibal’s voice is low, it’s comforting and there is an inching that starts in Will’s brain after he hears it. He wants it stop.

 

“Yes.” Will testes his voices. He feels Hannibal’s hand grip his hand a bit tighter than before, his figure sitting next to the bed leaning forwards to look at Will. Will turns his head to meet Hannibal’s eyes, they were dark; they were midnight storms. Must be the drugs, Will thinks again.

 

“You had everyone worried. You had me worried.” Hannibal says moving his hand from Will’s to reach out and stroke the side of his face. Hannibal’s touch was slow, deliberate and sweet. Will fight’s the urge to close his eyes and lean into the touch. The itching is still there trying to remind Will of something.

 

_“I think I’ll eat your heart.”_

 

Will’s stomach lurches and he has to clench his jaw to keep down the feeling.

 

“I don’t remember anything.” Will tells Hannibal swallowing hard.

 

Hannibal parts his lips but he does not speak, no sound comes from his mouth and Will internally panics.  Blinking rapidly Will feels the panic reach up and take hold of his throat, his brain being sponged out.

 

“William.” Hannibal whispers while moving his hand over Will’s damp forehead.

“I can’t remember.” The tears come before Will realizes it and his vision blurs and Hannibal uses his thumb to wipe away the strays.

 

“I am here for you Will, for as long as you need me.” Hannibal nearly purrs.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Will forces the words out his body beginning to tremble.

 

Hannibal doesn’t respond instead he stands from his hair shrugs of his coat, rolls up his sleeves and toes off his shoes. Will watches him, his lips shaking, his mind wondering. Hannibal then gently shifted Will’s arm up so he could climb in next to him. Hannibal slotting his body to Will’s side like it was meant to be there. Will moved the hand that Hannibal shifted away to curl around Hannibal’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be right here William.” Hannibal pressed small kisses to Will temple and Will allowed his eyes to slip shut. His body was giving up, the drugs were winning. Hannibal’s was here and the buzzing was worse but just like the rest of him it was dull around the edges.

 

~*~

 

“How is he?” Alana asks Jack who is standing outside Will’s room looking through the window. Jack had been very quiet since Will was admitted a few days ago. Will had called Jack just before he collapsed tried to tell Jack something important something Jack couldn’t understand. It was ramblings of a mad man, but Will was not mad.  

 

“The doctors keep referring to him as ‘The best of the worst situation’” Jack tells her crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Alana looks at Jack a whole line of frustrated words die in the back of her throat. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted him to understand that he promised her Will wouldn’t get too close. She wanted Jack to acknowledge that he messed up by brining Will in. But nothing came out, instead she stared up at Jack her lips parted for a few short minutes until she clears her throat and turned away looking back at Will. Hannibal was curled at the other man’s side and Alana tries to pinpoint the exact moment she felt their relationship change but she can’t.

 

“I didn’t realize they were so close.” Alana comments making Jack straighten his back. He has suspected Will and Hannibal were getting close, closer than their professional relationship should have allowed. But Jack had not dwelled on this; he was happy how things were; Will using his gifts to catch bad guys, Hannibal having a positive influence on the other man. They had both seemed in such better sprits in the past few weeks Jack didn’t want to dampen this harmony that had come along.

 

“You sound jealous.” Jack says wishing Alana would leave him to think for a minute. She had been in his shadow nearly every day since the day Will collapsed.

 

“I’m concerned, Will is my friend.” Alana snaps at him, her pent up frustrations thickly out lining her words.

 

“Will is my friend as well, and so is Dr. Lecter. They are both great men and are adults who can choose whomever they want to see, even if it happens to be each other.” Jack says with pure confidence.

 

Alana turns to stare at him, suppressing ever urge to slap him.

 

“They can only be good for each other.” Jack goes on ignoring Alana’s stare.

 

“Says the blind man,” Alana snips, “You see what you want to see as long as it fits your agenda, as long as it benefits you and what you want. Will has gotten worse in Hannibal’s care, maybe they are not as good with each other as you like to think they are.”

 

“Will is a sick man; none of us could have predicted this. And I am not going to condemn an old friend for him not being able to see the future, Alana.” Jack finally turns to give her a hard look.

 

“You told me he wouldn’t get to close; I won’t forgive you for this Jack Crawford.” Alana says shaking her head before turning away to storm off.

 

Jack watches her leave, wondering for a second if she could be right. But he shrugs off the idea and turns back to watch Will sleep.

 

~*~

               

“They are talking about letting me take you home with me.” Hannibal whispers against Will’s ear brushing his fingers over Will’s cloth covered chest.

 

Will doesn’t respond, he’s distracted and wishes they would lay off the drugs so he could think properly. But the idea of going home with Hannibal did sound great; he had been here in this isolated room of death for far too long. Will wished he could feel Hannibal’s big soft blanket beneath him. For the warmth of the fire Hannibal likes to start at night as he makes dinner; the smell of cooked foods and the soft sound of music playing in the background.

 

It would almost feel like he was going home.

 

“My dogs.” Will remembers his body jerking as he tries to sit up. Hannibal presses his hand down on Will’s chest firmly.

 

“Be still, I have been over to feed them, they are fine.” Will let out a breath and dropped back onto his bed.

 

“Thank you.” Will smiles at Hannibal.

 

Hannibal smiles back moving his hand up Will chest to touch his chin then lips. Will’s tongue darts out on habit to swipe across the tips of Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal presses the tips of his fingers past Will’s lips, feeling the velvety smooth skin on the side of the other man’s lower lip. Will allows him, their eyes locked together, properly for the first time in days. Will almost forgot what it was like to have Hannibal strangely warm gaze focused on him and him alone. Forgot what it was like to see the lust pass over Hannibal’s face when he got too close to him.

 

“Take me home.” Will says around Hannibal’s fingers swallowing hard.

 

“I promise to.” Hannibal says tiling his head forward as he speak making their exchange of words seem private or somehow unworthy of another’s ears.  

 

Will nods closing his lips around Hannibal’s fingers.

 

“Do you remember anything Will? Before you had the episode?” Hannibal curiosity takes over and he has to ask.

 

Will closes his eyes and shakes his head firmly.

 

“No, and I don’t think I want to,” Will says releasing Hannibal’s fingers, “But there something in my head, nagging at me, making me feel like I am scratching at layers of something I tried to bury but forgot why I buried it.”

 

Hannibal frowns.

 

“Then you must have a good reason for forgetting. I personally hope you never remember, for your sake at least.” Hannibal says softly moving his hand to stroke the damp hair on Will’s forehead.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Will mumbles settling back against his pillows.

 

“Maybe…” Hannibal whispers.

 

~*~

 

Hannibal led Will through the threshold of his home. The doctors finally cleared him to leave, and he was sure even if they hadn’t Hannibal would have broken him out anyway. Will was about to really go mad if he had to spend one more minute in that white room. Had to sleep through one more nightmare in that place, waking up to Hannibal stroking some part of him to attempts to sooth him. It was like torcher to be there, it made Will feel as if he wouldn’t be able to leave. They would keep him there, run more useless tests; he would never feel the wind on his face again.

 

“You’re thinking too much William.” Hannibal says from behind Will before he reached out to wrap his strong arms around Will’s shoulders. Trapped was the first word that came to Will but he dismissed it right away.

 

The heat coming off Hannibal’s body felt amazing, and Will realized he missed human contact the most, No not just any human contact Hannibal’s contact.

 

“I missed you.” Will whispers reaching up to hold Hannibal’s arms with both hands, dipping his head low so he could kiss the back of Hannibal’s wrist. Hannibal pulled Will closer pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“I have been with you every day.” Hannibal’s voice is silky smooth his accent thickened by the lust behind it.

 

“Not what I meant.” Will rubs his hand up and down Hannibal’s arms.

 

“I know.” Hannibal responds and Will can feel his lips move as he talks, it sends a tingle down his spine.

 

Hannibal moves one of his hands down Will’s chest and keeps it there right in the center, while also pressing his hips to Will voluminous backside. Will’s breath hitches and his eyes fall shut. His mind was free to wonder without much caution, their bodies swaying together in a blissful state of harmony. Will was ready to have his body taken, ready to give himself over to Hannibal without a single protest just like he has so many times before.

 

Will wasn’t sure when he started to feel this way towards Hannibal, it must have grown gradually. It must have snuck up on him like a thief in the night. It came without warning.

 

Will blinked his eyes open before turning best he could in Hannibal’s arm’s so he was now facing the other man. Hannibal smiled a small slow smile before pressing forward to kiss Will on the lips. A real kiss, and suddenly Will felt hungry for it; Pressing back as hard as he could unwilling to let Hannibal get away. His teeth nipping and his hands grabbing for Hannibal.

 

“Make me feel something.” Will says breaking the kiss, their foreheads touching, both of them panting.

 

“I promise to make you feel _multiple_ things.” Hannibal grins.

 

~*~

 

Hannibal trail’s the side of Will’s thigh with his nose, his breath felt erotic rather than tickling to Will who gripped the sheets below him; His naked flesh glistening with sweat, his hair a right mess. He had almost forgotten what sex with Hannibal was like. He always treated Will like a high price dish of art. Hannibal was so careful and paid very close to every detail no matter how small.

 

Hannibal knew how Will loved to be touched; he knew where to lick to make Will’s toes curl. He where to bite to make Will arch his back or scream out.  Hannibal knew every inch of Will’s body better than he did and it should have scared Will but it only added to the pleasure of it all.

 

Hannibal bi-passed Will’s hard cock and instead slithered up Will’s body leaving a trial of wet kisses up the other man’s torso. He always loved to make Will beg. To make Will feel like a prey. Perhaps it was a bad idea to give Hannibal so much control over his body in bed, but Will couldn’t find a reason to voice this.

 

Capturing Hannibal’s mouth for the first time in what felt like forever Will never wanted to pull away.

 

The room dimmed and the air became crisp, Will shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Hannibal didn’t seem to notice as he slid his hands down to grip the back of Will’s thighs so he could lift them up.

 

Will shuttered part for the feeling part from the cold wind that seemed to have started to whisk around them. Hannibal somehow was still warm and Will started to wonder how that was.

 

Something was _wrong._

“William.” Hannibal whispered against his lips.

 

“H-Hannibal something is wrong can’t you feel it?” Will asked his skin turning blue, he felt like he was tuck in a snow storm.

 

Hannibal pulled away looking down at Will, his lips dripping with blood. Will tried to scream but it was stuck in the back of his throat.

 

“William.” Hannibal sang his eye’s turning black.

 

“Please.” Will whimpered trying to push Hannibal away but it was useless.

 

Hannibal ran his hand up Will’s chest drips of blood splattered against Will’s frozen body. His hand pressed down so hard over Will’s heart he could felt every shatter of his ribs breaking. Will tried to scream but nothing would come, no one could hear him, no one would come.

 

 _“I think I’ll eat your heart.”_ Hannibal’s voice was no longer his own.

 

Will tossed his head back against the pillows as Hannibal’s hand ripped into him and his reddened lips turned up into a hideous smile.

 

~*~

 

Will’s body lurched forward; he was drenched in sweat his body shaking so hard it looked like he was having a fit. It took him a few minutes to process where he was and why he was there.

 

Just a nightmare, Will told himself. It’s not _real_.

 

Will pressed the blunt part of palms into his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  Images flashing across his mind trying to take him back, trying to give him a warning. But like every other dream it started to fade until Will couldn’t clearly remember the details.

 

Taking deep breaths Will allowed his hands to fall into his lap.

 

He was alone in Hannibal’s bedroom.

 

Looking down Will realized he was in fact naked, he must have fallen asleep at some point but where was Hannibal? Will was too tired to try and figure it out. Instead he kicks away the blankets cover him and flops back onto the bed curling on his side, shivering at the feeling cooling sensation that washes over him.

 

Something was wrong, and Will wasn’t sure if he couldn’t figure it out or he just didn’t want to figure it out. Whatever he had forgotten seemed to want to be remembered, it was clawing its way through Will’s subconscious. The feeling was just short form terrible. His mind was a mess and all Will wanted was just a little bit of normalcy.

 

Will pressed his eyes shut so hard he saw stars.

 

~*~

Continued in Chapter 2


End file.
